Рука, качающая Мэйбл/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 sack of mystery.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 tiger fist.png S1e4 full tiger image.png S1e4 tiger fist logo.png S1e4 doves.png S1e4 gideon silhouetted.png S1e4 arooo.png S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 stan a fraud.png S1e4 tent of telepathy.png S1e4 carla.png S1e4 curiousy inside.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 gideon truck.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 under that gideon's roof.png S1e4 found a loop hole.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png S1e4 Mabel eyes.png Шатёр телепатии S1e4 tent.png S1e4 Bud happly waiting.png S1e4 gideons psychic sack.png S1e4 Hank falls for the sack.png S1e4 wife puts money in the sack.png S1e4 in the tent.png S1e4 alternate soos.png S1e4 soos munch munch.png S1e4 Hank watching the show.png S1e4 let's look how he looks like.png S1e4 gideon behind a curtain.jpg S1e4 gideon appears.png S1e4 pigeon out of gideon's hair.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 such a gift.png S1e4 gideon makes you say awwww.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png S1e4 hit it dad.png S1e4 Bud playing piano.png S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 what others cant see.png S1e4 widdle ol me.png S1e4 I can see.png S1e4 gideon song.png S1e4 it's innate ability.png S1e4 gideon using amulet.png s1e4 cat lady.png S1e4 blubs.png S1e4 come on.png S1e4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.png S1e4 teeth error.png S1e4 mabel name sweater.png S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 end.png S1e4 gideon finale.png S1e4 tired gideon.png S1e4 Mabel cheering.png S1e4 Hank leaving the Tent.png S1e4 'Lil Gideon checking.png Предложение Гидеона S1e4 mystery shack.png S1e4 check out my face Dipper.png S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.png S1e4 mabel laughing.png S1e4 mabel cough rinestones.png S1e4 gideons dressing room.png S1e4 dipper with 2 goof.png S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 factory.png S1e4 opera glasses.png S1e4 looking at main street.png S1e4 evil gideon.png S1e4 Smiling.png S1e4 gideon begs for a date.png S1e4 gideon sniffs mabels hair.png Первое свидание S1e4 back porch.png S1e4 playing videogames together.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 Mabel puffing her hair.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1e4 stuffed dodo by door.png S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 mabel on floor.png S1e4 restaurant.png S1e4 couple at table.png S1e4 mabel and gideons date.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e4 at the restaurant.png S1e4 jean luc with gideon.png Стэн не одобряет S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 gideon newspaper.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 thinking of couple names.png S1e4 A shocked Stan.png S1e4 Stan about to take action.png S1e4 This ends right now.png s1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 checking the door.png S1e4 gideons house.png S1e4 gideon mail.png S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 Bud looks mad.png S1e4 Why Stanford Pines.png S1e4 Out of the way Bud.png S1e4 You must come in for coffee.png S1e4 All the way from Columbia.png S1e4 living room.png S1e4 Bud is proud of his home.png S1e4 Stan looks like an actual old man.png S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 Bud holding cups.png S1e4 Bud relaxing.png S1e4 bud talks to stan.png S1e4 The Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy.png S1e4 stan target.png S1e4 Bud and Stan.png S1e4 Pool are profits.pngg Разрыв с Гидеоном S1e4 unhappy mabel.png S1e4 Lobster.png S1e4 macaw landing.png S1e4 mabel gideon date.png S1e4 cook and waiter.png S1e4 a crowd gathers.png S1e4 old lady.png S1e4 unnamed doctor.png S1e4 Dipper reading book 3.png S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 mabel in sweater town.png S1e4 ok alright hug.png S1e4 dipper mabel hug.png S1e4 the club.png S1e4 inside the Club.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png Возмездие S1e4 Bill cameo.png S1e4 gideon's amulet 2.png S1e4 Angry Gideon.png S1e4 psychic powers.png S1e4 buy or sell you.png S1e4 fair enough.png s1e4 Gideons Door.png S1e4 burning picture.png S1e4 mabel talking.png S1e4 toby determined.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 shandra jimenez's number.png S1e4 412 Gopher Road.png S1e4 Address on the notepad.png S1e4 Blank sweater.png S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png S1e4 enjoy the scenery.png S1e4 gideons warning.png S1e4 angry gideon in chair.png S1e4 You turned her against me!.png S1e4 she was my peach dumpling.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 MS gift shop.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 Wendy is thinking.png s1e4 mabel bike.png S1e4 gideon with doll.png S1e4 gideon blunt object.png S1e4 Dipper with a bat.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 beginning breakup.png S1e4 choking dipper.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 Dipper and Gideon.png S1e4 mabel with amulet.png S1e4 amulet destruction.png S1e4 gideon both hands pointing.png Конец S1e4 Cheers.png S1e4 Bud say hi to Gideon.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 Bud scared of his own son.png S1e4 Bud before ripping the contract.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 Bud and Gideon are mad at Stan.png S1e4 try and catch me.png S1e4 Gideon.png S1e4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png S1e4 overhead living room.png S1e4 ending shack view.png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 mabel doll.png S1e4 stan doll.png S1e4 dipper doll.png S1e4 book 2.png S1e4 gideon's amulet bookpage.png S1e4 bezazzle soos.png S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 Your all fired.png Промо Рекламное видео S1e4 Gideon advertisement Разное Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg en:The Hand That Rocks the Mabel/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 1 сезона Категория:Статьи